Fallout 4: My Story
by zeldafan1614
Summary: This story is my experience in Fallout 4 with a little added dialogue and drama Disclaimer: I don't own this game franchise or the characters, that all belongs to Bethesda
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **A/N: Hello everyone, first of all My WIFI SUCKS! that is why both of the lord of the rings books are on hold once again because I don't want to do them on my phone. This is my fallout 4 fanfic. This is going to show some spoilers on the railroad path. And I will add some extra dialgoue to the parts in the game that doesn't have much, but it will all be pretty close to the actual game's dialogue but if I mess up don't kill me, my memory isn't perfect. Anyways thanks for reading, sorry again about the WiFi situation I will get it fixed somehow.**

War. War never changes. In the year 1945 my great great grandfather wondered when he would get to go home to his wife and the son he never seen. He got his wish when the U.S. dropped atomic bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki. The world awaited Armageddon, but something miraculous happened. Instead of using atomic energy to destroy it was used as a limitless source of power. People had luxuries once thought the realm of science fiction. Domestic robots, fusion powered cars, and portable computers. But one day people woke from the American dream. Power consumption had led to a shortage of every major resource. The world unraveled, the year is now 2077 and I fear for my wife and my infant son. Because if my time in the army taught me one thing, it's that war, war never changes.

I woke up with a start. Nightmares from my time in the army, the doctor says I have mild PTSD(Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) I went to the bathroom and decided to practice my opening line "War never changes" my wife Nora comes up behind me, "your gonna do great at the veterans hall tonight honey." I smile, "You think?" She answers "Yes, now hurry up and stop hogging the mirror." I take a quick glance at the razor and ask her, "Hey, do you think I should get rid of the beard?" She answers, "that is strictly between you, that razor, anrobot." I chuckle at her being that cheeky woman that I know and love. I decide to leave it as it is. I go outside the bathroom and into our kitchen and I am instantly greeted by Codsworth, our family robot butler, "good morning sir, here is your coffee and morning paper, just delivered." I take the cup and paper and say, "thanks Codsworth." He replies with, "proud to serve sir." I nod at him to dismiss him. He really is a very faithful robot. I read through the paper and sigh to myself, "more of the same." That being the lingering threat of war breaking out over the next year. I put the paper down and sit on the watch the news the weather report is on now saying it will be sunny all the way through Halloween. I hear the baby crying in the back room, I hear Codsworth "Ah, looks like someone has made a stinky, I shall tend to young Shaun." Nora spoke, "I was nervous at first but Codsworth is really good with Shaun." The doorbell rings. Nora says "Hey could you get that its probably that salesman looking for you." I respond, "Oh Jesus I'm at the mercy of a salesman." She shoots me a glare as I open the door. "Good morning, Vault-Tech calling." I respond "good morning." He says, "Isn't it, just look at that sky out there. Now I know you are a busy man so I won't take much of your time. I have come to tell you that because of your family's service to our country you have been selected to enter the local vault. Vault 111." I speak up, "are you sure there is room for my entire family?" He says, "Of course, minus your robot naturally. It is just a matter of filling out paperwork." I smile and say, "well, I can't wait for the world to end. Why don't you come in and have a seat while I fill this out?" I sit down at the table and fill out info forms for all my family members, gave them to the Vault-Tech Rep and he was off. My wife says, "It's peace of mind, that's worth a little paperwork isn't it?" I answer back, "for you and Shaun, no price is too high." She answers back, "good answer." I say, "I have my moments." Codeworth comes down the hall and says, "Mister Joseph, Shaun has been changed but absolutely refuses to calm down, I think he requires that paternal affection you seem to be so good at." Nora starts to get up but I stop her, "I got this one, babe." She sits back down and I go down the hall to Shaun's room. I bend down to him in his crib, "hey, how's my little guy doing?" He calms down and I hear Nora's voice behind me. "How are the two most important men in my life doing? Spin the mobile a bit, he loves that." I spin the mobile and Shaun laughs. Nora comes up to the crib. "Hey little guy, much better huh." She turns around and speaks to me, "I was wondering if we could go to the park a little later. Weather should hold up." I respond, "sure sounds like fun." Codsworth calls from the front of the house, "Sir, Mum, you should come see this." Nora yells out "Codsworth, what's wrong?" I go to the front of the house and hear the T.V. "And yes flashes blinding flashes, sounds of explosions. We're trying to get confirmation, we seemed to have lost contact with affiliate stations. We have coming in confirmed reports I repeat confirmed reports of nuclear detonations in New York and Pennsylvania. My God." The TV went dead and a siren started to sound and I yelled, "We need to get to the vault, NOW!" Nora said to me, "I've got Shaun let's go." We exit our house and follow people trying to get to the vault. We reach a gate that people are trying to get through I push through the people and say to the guard, "We need to get in." He glares at us, "Names." I say, "Joseph Bryan, Nora Bryan, and Shaun Bryan." He confirms our names and lets us in. We reach a gear-shaped platform. And we are instructed to stand in the center. Nora stands in front of me and says, "we're gonna be o.k., I love you." I answer, "I love you too." Then a nuclear bomb goes off in the background as is shown by the mushroom cloud. As the platform goes beneath the ground I see the shockwave of the bomb hit the world above.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **A/N: again thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was dark for a few seconds then I saw light through a cage like exterior to the elevator. We got down and were greeted by a man, "Everyone off the platform, we will get you all situated in your new home, Vault 111, a better future underground." We all exited the elevator and were led through a massive gear shaped doorway. I stood in line with Nora and Shaun a lady said, "here, you will need this before we take you further into the vault." I take some sort of suit that had the number 111 on the back, "thanks, uh, what now?" She said just follow the doctor and he led us down the tube-like hallway and into a chamber with pods lining the walls. We were led to the end of the room, I turned to Nora, "Alright, do you want Shaun with you or with me?" She said, "I'll keep him." I leaned down and kissed Shaun's head, then I stood up and kissed Nora. "I love you both." She answered, "We love you too." Then I put my vault suit on and stepped into my pod. The doctor said to me, "the pod will decontaminate and depressurize you before we go deeper into the vault." My pod was closed. I sighed softly to myself, "Time for a whole new life." Then everything went white. After a while Everything started to clear up, I couldn't see very well out the window on my pod. A mysterious figure came up to the pod across from mine, "This one here." Another figure walked to the other side of the pod, "Open it." The man's voice was very rough. The other figure was wearing a hazard suit of sorts. They also had a feminine voice. She pulled some switches on the pod's control panel, the pod opened, it was my wife's pod. She was breathing heavily, "Is it over? Are we safe?" The man speaks, "almost." The woman reaches for Shaun, "come here baby." Nora fought her, "No, I've got him." The man pulls out a gun, "Let the boy go. I'm only gonna tell you once." Nora kept fighting, "I'm not giving you Shaun!" I heard the gun sound and my wife was killed right in front of me. Tears were running down my face uncontrollably, "NO!" Then I heard the baby cry. The man spoke, "God Dammit! Get the kid out of here." Then the man came right up to me, I got a good look at his face. Bald head, scar across his left eye. He said, "At least we still have the backup." That's all I heard before the computer said, "Cryogenic sequence reinitialised." Then it clicked in my head, I'm frozen. Everything went white again. Then I woke to the sound of the computer, "Cryogenic Array Malfunction. All vault dwellers please evacuate immediately." My pod opened and I fell out onto the floor coughing. I got up and went to my wife's pod, "Come on, there has to be a release!" I pulled the lever on the control panel, "Come on, Come on, Oh God!" The pod opened and I saw her lifeless frozen body. I took the wedding ring off of her frozen finger, "I will find who did this. I will get Shaun back, I promise." I walked through the vault and came across a desk with a necklace chain on it, I took the chain and put my wife's ring on it and put it around my neck. I went further through the vault and I heard a noise I called out to anyone who might be there, no one answered. I came to an office with a gun and some ammo on it. I took the gun and loaded it when I heard a noise around the corner. I peeked around the corner and I saw a gigantic roach, "Giant, roaches? Holy shit." I shot straight at it and killed it with one bullet. Then I examined the desk and found three stimpacks, "I'm gonna need those." I took the stimpacks and searched for all the ammunition I could then I went through the door and found the vault door closed. I went up to the control panel and saw a skeleton on the floor with a screen around its arm. I picked it up and examined it, I put it around my arm and did up the clasp. I saw a hole on the panel and on the computer on my arm there was a plug like thing I put the plug into the hole and pushed a big red button, I heard the computer say, "Vault door cycling sequence initialized." The door opens and I go down the stairs and onto the elevator. I hear the computer again, "Enjoy your return to the surface and thank you for choosing Vault-Tech."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **A/N: hey guys thanks for reading and review, please tell me how you like it or how I can improve my writing style. Until next time bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **I come out of the elevator to behold a very bright light, which was of course the sun. I look out on a barren landscape with collapsed buildings and barren trees. It could only be described as a wasteland I looked around the area where the vault is and I found a blue duffle bag, I picked it up and thought to myself, "I'll bet I can use this to carry some supplies." I looked around some more and found lots of yellow crates on the ground that had Rad-X and Radaway and bullets. One even had some grenades in it. I decided to go take a look around what used to be Sanctuary Hills. I started to go down the hill away from the vault, I stopped when I saw skeletons lying on the ground in front of the gate. I knew these people yet now I'm walking over their bones. I looked at them and started to tear up, "Oh Jesus, I knew this couple they were newlyweds and happy." I found myself talking to nothing and I think to myself, "I'm going crazy already, great." Then I go on down to Sanctuary and I see something rather someone who I never expected to see again. I went to what used to be my house and in front trimming the bushes is my robot Butler Codsworth. I ran up to him and he said to me, "As I live and breathe! Sir. Is it really you?" I answer, "Codsworth, your still here that means other people could be alive too." He responded, "Well of course I'm still here. You think a little radiation is going to deter the pride of General Atomics? Anyway there are other people alive like the missus and young Shaun, um may I ask where are they?" I started to tear up again, "Nora was murdered." Then Codsworth says, "These things you are saying, these terrible things. I believe you need a distraction, yes a nice distraction to calm this dire mood. Maybe we could play a game like chess or charades, oh how Shaun loves that game. Is the lad with you?" I answer, "Shaun has been kidnapped, but I am going to bring him back." Codsworth says, "it's worse than I thought, you're suffering from hunger indused paranoia. Not eating right for 200 years will do that I'm afraid." Then I interject, "200 years? What, are you sure?" He says, "a bit over 210 actually given the earths rotation and a few minor dings to the old chronometer. That means you are two centuries late for dinner." He sort of does a robot type laugh and speaks more, "anyway let me whip you up a snack, you must be famished." I sense that there is something off about Codsworth, "Codsworth, are you feeling alright?" He responds, "I, I, oh it has just been horrible. Two hundred years with no one to talk to, no one to serve. Do you know how futile it is to try and clean a collapsed house? Nothing gets radiation out of hard wood. Nothing! Oh the car, the car, how do you polish rust?!" I say back to him, "Stay with me buddy, focus." He says, "I'm afraid I don't know anything. The bombs came, all of you left in such a hurry, I thought that you and your family were dead. But enough feeling sorry for myself I shall help you look for young Shaun. Have you tried Concord? You might find some help there." I say, "I'm gonna go to Concord, thanks Codsworth." I start to leave but he stops me, "Sir, I want to give you this before you go. I believe the missus intended to give it too you as a gift." He gives me a hollotape that has a label on it that says 'Hi Honey' on it. I say, "thanks." He says, "let it serve as a reminder of happier times." At that I make my way down the road towards Concord. I come across a dead body and a dead dog. I take the person's coat and put it over my vault suit because it is kind of cold. I make it into Concord and around this corner should be the museum. Then I hear gunshots. I peak around the corner and see a group of people shooting at a person on the balcony of the museum. I go quietly towards the people. The see me, turn around, and point their guns at me. One of them speaks, "What are you doing here asshole?" I put my hands up and say, "I don't want any trouble, I just need some help." They all chuckle and the same guy says, "well guy, trouble just found you." They all laugh. The leader looks at the duffle bag on my shoulder and says, " what's in the bag?" I say, "It's none of your damn business to know what's in this bag." He laughs and says, "Will it be my business when I pump your guts full of lead?" I was going to respond when the leader was shot through the chest by the guy on the balcony. The group before me collectively said, "Fuck this shit I'm outa here" then they all left. The guy on the balcony says, "Dude we still got raiders inside. I have a group of settlers in here, the raiders are almost through the door come in and help us please!" Then I go in the museum and immediately see raiders I shoot and kill some of them with my 10mm pistol. I go through the museum and find more on the inside. I shoot my way to the settlers and greet the guy from the balcony, he says, "Man I dont know who you are but your timing is impeccable." I say to him, "Well I seem to remember you saving my ass out there." He introduces himself, "Preston Garvey, Commonwealth Minutemen." I say, "Minutemen, am I going back in time now?" Preston laughs half-heartedly and says, "listen I know it isn't much but here," he gives me 100 bottle caps. I catch myself thinking 'What the Fuck?'. Then it clicks in my mind, this must be the currency. I take the caps and stick them in a pocket on my jacket, "No thanks needed, happy to help." He says, " Well thanks to you it is safe to move out. We are going to Sanctuary Hills to see if we can make it a home for us. You can come with us if you want." I shake my head, "no but I would like directions to the nearest and biggest settlement." Preston says, "That would be Diamond City. It's in Boston." I say, "Shit, thanks." I don't really wanna go all the way to Boston but if the biggest settlement is that way then I will go there. Me and Preston say goodbye to each other and go our separate ways. I hit the road straight towards Boston and Diamond City.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
